


The Challenge

by writingfromasgard



Series: Hilde the Gentle x Halfdan the Black [1]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M, minor sexual implications, sfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-28 22:56:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16732233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingfromasgard/pseuds/writingfromasgard
Summary: Since Hilde pledged her fealty to Harald Finehair, Halfdan has challenged her to prove her worth. Finally, he states his reasons clearly and she finds an advantage in them.





	The Challenge

Hilde was glaring at the skies above. Halfdan had challenged her again. She could not figure out what he felt he needed to prove. Each time she fought him, he was left with a split lip and often a cocky smile on his lips even after she drew even more blood from him. His motivations were a mystery to her. 

She regained her breath and sat up, looking over at the man she had defeated. Anger was boiling beneath her surface as he sat up. Despite his red teeth, he was still grinning at her. He was too pleased with himself for having tasted defeat. “Why are you smiling? I have beaten you time and time again!” 

Halfdan’s grin grew wider and he shrugged his broad shoulders. “If you know you can beat me, why do you keep accepting?” He asked her. His question earned him a narrowed glare as she moved to stand. She didn’t have time for foolishness. “No answer? Is it because you think I will beat you one day?”

She brushed the grass and dirt off of her outfit. “Your brother touts how cruel you are but you can hardly handle a woman in battle.” Hilde snapped at him. He stood this time and took careful steps toward her like he was ready to fight again. “You are already bloodied. Do you really wish to go home to your brother and explain how I bested you again?”

Halfdan licked his lips and moved closer to her again. “Women have always been mysteries to me. You are not like the others. Shieldmaidens are good fighters and they defend my brother well but often they seek to have many children by the time they are your age.” She scoffed at him, growing irritated with his voice.

“Not all women wish to have children. Any shieldmaiden in King Harald’s army could defeat you.” Hilde’s teeth gritted against each other. Who needed children when she could have a battle? When the gods would look down at her and tell tales of her? “Battle is more rewarding than men.”

He shook his head at her, that damned smile on his face again. “Is that because you haven’t been fucked good enough?” Her eyes rolled at his vulgarity. As if he could entice her to do anything more than fight him. “When was the last time you were pleased by a man? By a woman for that matter?”

“Is that why you have been fighting me? Did you think if you defeated me, I would let you touch me?” She asked mocking him. There was a glint, not lustful, in his eye that grew. One that she had seen when he fought against enemies and slain them without hesitation. “The only pleasure I need is from defeating you.”

For the first time, Halfdan had managed to send a chill down her body. The coldness in his eyes, the focus he had on her had her blood surging to fight again. “That isn’t the only pleasure I can give you if you let me try.” He stepped closer to her and she rested her hand on her sword. “Or should we make it a challenge?“

Hilde searched for any sign of trickery in his eyes. “A challenge?” She asked.

“One final fight. If you win, I will do something you ask of me.” Before he could finish, she was already wanting to walk away. The same offer had come from men before him and they always failed. “If I win, you will do something I ask.” 

“I could use someone to clean my clothing today. There is a fair amount of your blood on it.” She answered cockily. She spat on her hand and stuck it out to him. “You will lose again.” 

Halfdan approached her and spat on his hand, clasping her’s tightly. “Spending time with you is hardly a loss.” She jerked her hand away from him and wished Odin himself would send his ravens to pluck Halfdan’s eyes out.

The fight only ended when the sun was hidden behind the trees. The lack of light caused Hilde to take one fatal step back into a depression of the soil. Her balance was thrown and as the breath was knocked from her chest, Halfdan pressed his sword against her neck. One move and his blade would cause a gash on her neck.

The moonlight illuminated his smile even more than the sunlight. It only fueled her anger more as she relaxed into the ground. He drew back his sword and placed it away, offering his hand to help her up.

She took it only to tugged him down to her. He lost balance just as she had and she quickly climbed on top of him, pressing a dagger rp his neck. Blood already beaded along the blade while she smirked down at him. “I won.”

Hilde watched him swallow. “You win.” He repeated. She pulled the dagger away from his throat and watched as he relaxed. “It was worth losing to see how you look on top of me.” She struck him in his chest and glared down at him.

“Is that all men think of?” She spat out angrily. He laughed and slid his hand up her thigh. She stayed still, curious about what he would try. His hand continued up to her waist, the both of them studying the other’s reaction. “There are better things to do with your mind.”

Halfdan looked like he was carefully selecting his next words. “Admiring a good warrior is not a waste of time. The effort you put into your skills and training others..” Heat rose to her cheeks at his praise.

“This will not get you out of our deal.” Hilde muttered. She climbed off of him, to get to her feet. He laid on his back a moment more, a dark smile on his lips. “Get up, you fool. We should head back before Harald sends a search party.”

She watched Halfdan stretch out his long limbs before he stood. “What is it that you want me to do?” He asked as they started to make their way back to their king. She wiped away sweat on her brow and considered the question.

“I have always wondered what it would be like to have a thrall…” She mused, making out his expression in the moonlight. Confusion reigned over his face and she continued, “You said you would do what I ask of you.. So for tonight and tomorrow, you will be my thrall.”

Halfdan stopped in his tracks and she glanced back at him with a smile of her own. “That should be enough time for you to prove that defeating you isn’t the only pleasure I can get from you.” His jaw opened several times as she continued to make her way home.

“I hope our definitions are the same.” He said, catching up to her. She shrugged her shoulders, milking his reaction for its worth. A few paces later and he was following her to her home.


End file.
